YGO EQG XX - Episode 008
"Overcome the Sea of Tears" is the 8th episode of the series. After her loss to Moondancer, Twilight has become sad. She had to duel against Tidal for the tournament. Will she win? Featured Duels Tidal Wave vs. Short Circuit The duel continues from an unspecified turn. Tidal controls "Commander of the Raging Storm Soveruin" (2400/2200), "Officer Cadet Andrew" (1000/1000) and 3100 LP. Short controls "Cyber Dragon" (2100/1600) in Attack Position and 4000 LP. Turn ?: Tidal "Soveruin" attacks and destroys "Cyber Dragon" (Short 4000 > 3700). "Officer Cadet Andrew" attacks Short directly (Short 3700 > 2700). Most of the duel is skipped. Tidal controls "Soveruin" (2400/2200) and 1200 Life Points. Short controls "Cyber End Dragon" (4000/2800), three copies of "Cyber Dragon" (2100/1600), "Cyber Phoenix" (1200/800) and 2400 Life Points. Turn ?: Short "Cyber End Dragon" attacks "Soveruin", but Tidal activates his face-down "Raging Whirlpool" to negate the attack and destroy all monsters Short controls. Turn ?: Tidal Tidal draws. "Soveruin" attacks Short directly (Short 2400 > 0). Twilight Sparkle vs. Tidal Wave Turn 1: Tidal Tidal draws. He then activates "Big Wave General Strain" (Left 2) and "Torpedo Jet Dolphin" (Right 11) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Splash Sergeant" (1700/1300) and "Deep Sea Officer" (1200/800) from his hand in Attack Position. Since "Deep Sea Officer" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, allowing Tidal to add "Raging Storm Ritual" from his Deck to his hand. He then activates "Raging Storm Ritual" to Tribute "Splash Sergeant" and "Deep Sea Officer" in order to Ritual Summon "Commander of the Raging Storm Soveruin" (2400/2200) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Twilight Twilight draws. She then activates "Pendulum Caster" (Left 2) and "Rising Dusk Magician" (Right 5) in her Pendulum Zones. She then Pendulum Summons "Timebreaker Magician" (1400/0) from her hand in Attack Position. Since "Timebreaker Magician" was the only monster Pendulum Summoned, its effect activates, doubling its ATK ("Timebreaker Magician": 1400 > 2800/0). She then Normal Summons "Magi-Beast Twilight Unicorn" (1800/1300) in Attack Position. "Timebreaker Magician" attacks and destroys "Soveruin" (Tidal 4000 > 3600). Tidal activates his face-down "Torrential Reborn" to revive "Soveruin" (2400/2200) in Attack Position and inflict 500 damage to Twilight (Twilight 4000 > 3500). She then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Pendulum Caster" to turn "Timebreaker Magician" into a Tuner monster. She then tunes the Level 4 "Magi-Beast Twilight Unicorn" with the Level 3 Tuner monster "Timebreaker Magician" in order to Synchro Summon "Twilight Alicorn" (2600/1900) in Attack Position. Turn 3: Tidal Tidal draws. He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Torpedo Jet Dolphin" to discard one card and add "Rebirth Ritual" from his Deck to his hand. He then activates "Rebirth Ritual" to Level Up "Soveruin" and perform a Ritual Evolution, Tributing it to Ritual Summon "Master of the Storm Admiral Soveruin" (2800/2500) in Attack Position. Due to the second effect of "Rebirth Ritual", the Ritual Summoned monster gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase ("Admiral Soveruin": 2800 > 3800/2500). "Admiral Soveruin" attacks and destroys "Twilight Alicorn" (Twilight 3500 > 2300). On Tidal's End Phase, the second effect of "Rebirth Ritual" expires ("Admiral Soveruin": 3800 > 2800/2500). Turn 4: Twilight Twilight draws. She then Pendulum Summons "Timebreaker Magician" (1400/0) and "Magi-Beast Twilight Unicorn" (1800/1300) from her Extra Deck in Attack Position. She then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Pendulum Caster" to turn "Timebreaker Magician" into a Tuner monster. She then tunes the Level 4 "Magi-Beast Twilight Unicorn" with the Level 3 Tuner monster "Timebreaker Magician" in order to Synchro Summon "Twilight Warlock" (2500/2100) in Attack Position. She then activates its effect to look at the top five cards of her Deck and add a "Spellbook" card among them to her hand. She adds "Spellbook of Secrets". She then activates " Spellbook of Secrets" to add "Spellbook of Power" from her Deck to her hand. She then activates "Spellbook of Power" to increase the ATK of "Twilight Warlock" by 1000 ("Twilight Warlock": 2500 > 3500/2100). "Twilight Warlock" attacks and destroys "Admiral Soveruin" (Tidal 3600 > 2900). Since "Twilight Warlock" destroyed a monster by battle, the effect of "Spellbook of Power" activates, allowing Twilight to add "Magic Tome of Starswirl" from her Deck to her hand (as its second effect treats itself as a "Spellbook" card). He then Sets a card. Turn 5: Tidal Tidal draws. He then activates "Graceful Charity" to draw three cards and discard two cards. Since "Coral Medic" was sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, reviving "Admiral Soveruin" (2800/2500) in Attack Position. He then Pendulum Summons "High Tide Penguin Soldier" (1000/800) from his hand in Attack Position. Since "High Tide Penguin Soldier" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, Special Summoning one more copy (1000/800) from his Deck in Attack Position. He then Tributes his two "High Tide Penguin Soldiers" and "Admiral Soveruin" in order to Special Summon "Hurricane Incarnate Lord High Admiral Soveruin" (3000/3000) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. He then activates its effect to prevent Twilight from activating Spells and Traps this turn. He then activates its second effect to destroy "Twilight Warlock" and inflict 500 damage to Twilight (Twilight 2300 > 1800). Turn 6: Twilight Twilight draws. She then activates "Magical Mallet" to shuffle all cards in her hand into her Deck and draw the same amount. She then Normal Summons "Trunade Magician" (600/400) in Attack Position. She then activates its effect to return all cards on the field to their respective owner's hand. She then activates "Pendulum Caster" (Left 2) and "Harmonizing Magician" (Right 8) in her Pendulum Zones. She then Pendulum Summons "Twilight Warlock" (2500/2100), "Magi-Beast Twilight Unicorn" (1800/1300) and "Timebreaker Magician" (1400/0) from her Extra Deck and "Rising Dusk Magician" (1200/2000) from her hand in Attack Position. She then activates "Spellbook Star Hall". Now every time a "Spellbook" card is activated, a Spell Counter is placed on itself and all Spellcaster-Type monsters Twilight controls gains 100 ATK for each one. He then equips "Rising Dusk Magician" with "Magic Tome of Starswirl", increasing its ATK by 100 for every "Spellbook" in her Graveyard. There are currently two ("Rising Dusk Magician": 1200 > 1400/2000) ("Spellbook Star Hall": 0 > 1 Spell Counters) ("Twilight Warlock": 2500 > 2600/2100; "Twilight Unicorn": 1800 > 1900; "Trunade Magician": 600 > 700/400; "Timebreaker Magician": 1400 > 1500/0; " Rising Dusk Magician": 1400 > 1500/2000). "Rising Dusk Magician" attacks "Lord High Admiral Soveruin" and is destroyed (Twilight 1800 > 300). Since "Rising Dusk Magician" was destroyed by battle, its effect activates, destroying "Lord High Admiral Soveruin". "Twilight Warlock" and "Twilight Unicorn" attack Tidal directly (Tidal 2900 > 300 > 0).